The Duchess is Dead
by Obitine amoung the stars
Summary: Obi Wan has watched his beloved Duchess die in his arms, and now his heart has been torn in two. How will he come? Includes ObiTine
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is just a little something I've been working on I try to base most of my fanfics after this point so enjoy this prologue sort of fanfic it's probably just going to be the one chapter**_

* * *

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared, by you, and your Duchess" Darth Maul got up from his throne and used the force to raise the Duchess, choking her as he walked forwards. Obi Wan stepped forward but was pulled back by the guards. "You should of chosen the dark side, Master Jedi. Your emotions, betray you, your fear, en years. Your anger! Let your anger deepen your hatred!" Satine clawed at her throat, trying to rid her of the force choking her.

"Don't listen to him, Obi.."

"Quiet," Maul glared at Kenobi.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side, only the _weak_ embrace it." Disgust filled his face as the words came tumbling out, without much thought.

"It is more powerful than you know."

"And those who appose it will be more powerful than you'll ever be! I know where you're from, I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours, the night sister's made it for yo-"

"SILENCE!" His sudden yell of anger and frustration caused silence within the hall. "You think you know me? It was me who languished for years thinking of nothing but you! Nothing but this moment..." He pointed towards Satine as she continued to choke. "And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi." He opened the black shimmering sword he had stolen from th dead Death Watch leader and readied it. Obi Wan tried to run out but was forced down to the ground by the guards standing behind him. He looked up and tears filled his eyes as Maul pulled Satine forward and stabbed her in the stomach.

Satine reached out for Obi Wan, wincing in pain. Obi Wan ran out towards her as she fell to the ground. He took her carefully in his arms and looked down at her fragile body as she grew weaker and weaker. She placed her hand n his cheek.

"Remember, my dear Obi Wan, I loved you always... _and I always will..._" Her eye closed as life faded from her delicate body...

* * *

**Obi Wan's POV**

I crumble to the floor of my room in a flood of tears. She was gone. Gone forever. She had died helplessly in my arms and there had been nothing I could do about it. I knew this day would come, I knew eventually I would have to let go, but I never thought it would be so soon...

I got up and walked over to the kitchen, my face still flooded with tears. The tap squeaked loudly as I turned it on and cupped my hands under the chilled water. It was refreshing in my face, but a little water couldn't calm the storm that raged inside me. It couldn't repair the part of me that had died with my beautiful Satine. It couldn't replace my broken heart. I couldn't let the angry tears hold back any longer. They raced down my cheeks like racecars in the grand prix. My sobs echoed through my quiet little apartment, destroying the warm feeling it brought to me.

I felt someone sit down beside me. Great, who was it, Anakin? Come to tease his old master? My head lay on my knees so I couldn't see who it was. "Anakin, please leave, I'm not in the mood right now..." They took my hand in theirs. A woman's hand? Ahsoka maybe? No, her skin was much smoother. Padme? No, she was on Naboo. Then who? I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked up. A womans figure blurred into my sight, as she wore a large blue headdress and a long blue dress.

"Satine?" Fear and worry overtook the beautiful bright blue eyes her eyes once shone. She appeared to be completely oblivious to what I had just experienced. I took her around the waist and brought her in for a hug, never wanting to leg go. She threw her arms carelessly around my shoulders, melting into my uniform as she always did when we hugged. Tears continued to stream down my face.

"Obi what's wrong?" Her grip tightened on me reassuringly. I tried to get the words out but my mouth just quavered.

"I- I thought you we're gone. I thought I'd lost you..." Her embrace calmed me slightly of the trauma that filled my heart. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I would never leave you my dear Obi. Never..." I felt her begin to tear up and the thought of losing me. I shook my own head in my own disbelief.

"But hw are you here?" I pulled away and stared her in the eyes. "Maul murdered you right in front of me!" She gasped as a tear escaped her.

"Oh poor Saarah..." I looked at her in confusion. Saarah? Who or what was Saarah? Satine seemed to notice my confused look and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Saarah was my twin sister. Whenever I wasn't feeling well, I'd ask her to stand in for me and do everything the way I would, so it was like I never left the office. It was a secret my physician and I shared, but it appears that secret is a secret no longer..." She sighed and began to tell the story. "I'd decided to take a vacation, but I didn't want Death Watch to think I was out of Palace, so I asked Saarah to fill in for me. I didn't realise things had gotten so out of hand..." I stroked the side of Satine's face. She held my hand there and closed her eyes against it, just as I had when she had 'died'. "I love you Obi, and I would do anything to keep our lob alive." She smiled as I placed my other hand on her other cheek and pulled her in. I kissed her passionately as she kissed back. I pulled away and stared deep into her eyes, now back the bright bubbly blue they always had been.

"Promise me you'll never scare me like that again?" She giggled slightly and leant in again.

"Promise..."

* * *

**_Ok so there it is, hope you enjoyed! Comment if you want me to continue with this, I'm not sure if I should, but I probably won't._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so you guys asked for it, here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

**Satine's POV**

I felt my eyes leave the beautiful landscape that lay now buried in my brain. I closed my eyes tighter, hoping the landscape would reappear, but I had to face reality. I was awake. A tired yawn escaped my lips as I turned in my bed to face Obi. He was so peaceful when he slept. I layed a soft kiss on his lips and got out of the bed. My clothes lay discarded at the end of the bed. I put them on and put my hair up into the headdress and turned to Obi Wan, who still lay sleeping in his bed. "Sleep well..." I left his small little apartment room and headed for Senator Amidala's quarters. I had to have an excuse to be on Coroscaunt. A few Senators and Jedi's who passed me gave me a funny look, obviously wondering why I was here. As I reached Senator Amidala's quarters, I ran into Anakin.

"Oh, Milady," He bowed politely. I smiled, happy to see Master Skywalker again, as I hadn't seen him for a very long time. A slight laugh escaped my lips. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Master Skywalker, what a pleasant surprise, is Senator Amidala in?" I peered behind Anakin, as the Senator's quarters were just behind him.

"Oh, uh, yes, yes she is, I'll go inform her of your... visit." He smiled weakly and headed to the Senator's room. I heard some mumbling as I walked slowly towards the room, confused as to what to do. I stood at the doorway and peered in. The Senator smiled warmly, while Master Skywalker stood awkwardly behind her.

"Ah, Duchess, what a lovely surprise, what brings you here?" Her smile was warm and welcoming, as if my presence was _actually _wanted here by her. I smiled back.

"I have some... _political _matters to discuss with you..." I looked up at Master Skywalker, trying to get him to leave Senator Amidala and I alone. She looked up and Anakin and nodded her head towards the door.

"Master Skywalker if you would kindly leave us in privacy that would be much appreciated." He woke from the daydream he was having that seemed to be much more important than the world around him.

"Ah, yes, good morning Senator and Duchess." He bowed at the door and ran down the corridor. I smiled back and the Senator and began to discuss the matters at hand...

**Obi Wan's POV**

My eyes flew open at a large knock at the door.

"WAKEY WAKEY MASTER THE COUNCIL NEEDS YOU..." I rolled over in my bed, never wanting to leave it. I mumbled a slight reply as his footsteps faded away. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robes and headed for the council...

* * *

"Master Kenobi we would like you to escort Duchess Satine Kryze back to Mandalore and be her guard for the next few days, as there have been numerous rumours of a new Death Watch leader after the old one was killed." Mace Windu looked around the council for any objections, but none came. I nodded my head in approval and respect to the council.

"Is there anything else Masters?" I looked around the room of tired Jedi, as it was early in the morning.

"Yes, what word is there of Darth Maul?" He looked up and Obi Wan, hope of his death in his eyes.

"He was murdered by the Sith Lord Master, but he escaped before I could get to him.' Mace sighed in disappointment, but I could still sense he was happy that Maul was finally and properly dead.

"Thank you Kenobi." The council nodded their heads as I nodded my own and began to head out of the council room. I decided to stop by Anakin to see if he had seen the Duchess. He was waiting right outside the council. How convenient. "Anakin have you seen the Duchess today?"

"She should be with Senator Amidala Master, that was the last time I saw her." I thanked Anakin and headed off towards the Senator's quarters, where I guessed they would be.

* * *

**_OK, so this isn't too much it's probably not very good but you gotta have some dialogue right? Will post some proper ObiTine next chapter -_**


End file.
